


I'm Here, Dean

by DeanIsSaved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hell, Protective Sam Winchester, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsSaved/pseuds/DeanIsSaved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is back from hell and not coping so well. When he has a nightmare, Sam is there to comfort him.</p><p>This is my first ever fan-fiction, any suggestions are welcome and please don't judge me too much I tried my best</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, Dean

Sam drifted from his sleep, groggily sitting up on his scratchy motel bed. A noise had woken him up, he was sure of it, but he couldn't remember what is was. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he heard it again, a small whimpering, like a hurt animal. Sam clicked the bedside lamp on, casting light onto a worried looking Dean.

He was spread out on his back, limbs stretched like he was tied down. His eyebrows were creased in worry and his eyes, if they were open, would be flickering every which way. And that hurt sound that made Sam's heart twinge was coming from the back of Deans throat. It seemed like he was laying there against his will, like he was being tortured...

Oh.

Oh no.

"Dean?" Sam softly inquired, but he didn't wake. "Hey, Dean." Still nothing. But Dean seemed to get more panicked, and started wildly thrashing in his bed, tangling his legs in the sheets.

"No. No no no no." A whisper.

"Dean, wake up." Sam clearly stated now, getting anxious. But still Dean wouldn't wake, just got more frantic and what in gods name could have happened down there?

"NO! STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP" and Sam didn't hesitate one bit, launching himself out of bed and over Dean, pinning his brothers wrists down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Straddling the now crying Dean, Sam gently shook his big brother, franticly speaking into his ear. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Dean. You're safe. You're back. Everything is okay. I've got you. I've got you, Dean"

Deans thrashing stopped, and his eyes snapped open to reveal them sparkling green, wet with unshed tears. He looked up into his brothers hazel ones, eyes flicking between them. "Sam."

That's when Dean went limp entirely, and started sobbing uncontrollably, gasps of breath coming unevenly. Sam scooped up his big brother in his arms and Dean melted into his touch. He grabbed Sam like he was his anchor on reality, the only thing keeping him from losing it.

"Shh. It's okay, Dean. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm here now." Sam kept up the stream of comforting nonsense as he shifted his back towards the wall, big brother pressed against his chest as Dean sobbed into his shirt. He wrapped his legs and arms around Dean. He was going to make damn sure nothing was going to touch his brother.

"Sa- Sam- it was so horrible- so so horrible, an-and they just wouldnt stop- it hurt s-so much, god Sammy- who m'I kidding? Should've just left me down there, I'm worthless, I'm broken-"

Sam listened to his brothers ramblings with tears in his eyes and his lips slightly parted, taken aback as to what he was hearing. Dean didn't really think he was worthless, did he? His brother was anything but. Dean was his idol, his hero, not worthless. How could he be? He cared for Sam way more than John ever had. He loved the way Dean smiled, the way he drummed on the steering wheel whenever ACDC was playing, the way he ate pie, savoring each bite like it was his last. Dean was brave and caring and smart- where it really mattered- and he meant the world to him.

"Dean. Stop. You are not. worthless." He curled his big brother so tight in his arms he was almost afraid of suffocating him. Sam wanted to tell him everything he was thinking, but his voice wasn't cooperating. So, he settled with, "You are so much more than that. I love you, Dean. More than you could ever know." He brought a hand up to tussle with Deans hair, gently playing with the short spikes.

Dean just sobbed into Sams white t-shirt, warm in his brothers embrace. He wanted to laugh, to say 'No chick-flick moments please' and pretend like this never happened, but he couldn't seem to let go of Sammy. His Sammy. He just wanted to lay there forever, holed up in some motel in the middle of nowhere with the only person he truly cared about.

Sam seemed to read his mind, as often happened these days, and spoke into Deans hair, "I'm here now. And I'm never gonna leave, not ever. Just try and fall asleep." With that he tucked Deans head under his chin.

Dean hiccuped a few times, already feeling the darkness of sleep creeping up on him, but he wasn't afraid. Right before he he was asleep entirely, Dean mumbled, "I love you, too."

Sam smiled into the quiet motel room, and thanked every deity he could think of for his brother back.


End file.
